Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War is a 2016 superhero movie based on the Marvel Comics superhero Captain America. It is a sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Ant-Man and the thirteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the first installment of Phase Three. Synopsis Captain America: Civil War picks up where Avengers: Age of Ultron left off, as Steve Rogers leads the new team of Avengers in their continued efforts to safeguard humanity. After another international incident involving the Avengers results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability and a governing body to determine when to enlist the services of the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers while they try to protect the world from a new and nefarious villain. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter SoldierMarvel Studios Begins Production on Marvel's 'Captain America: Civil War' *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-ManSpider-Man Confirmed to Appear in "Captain America: Civil War" *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *William Hurt as General [[Thaddeus Ross|Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross]] *Daniel Brühl as Helmut ZemoDaniel Brühl Confirms Playing 'Baron Helmut Zemo' In CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Marisa Tomei as May ParkerGuess Who Quietly Shot Their Scenes In 'Captain America: Civil War'? *Martin Freeman as a to-be-confirmed characterMartin Freeman Joins Marvel's 'Captain America: Civil War' *Stan Lee as a to-be-confirmed character Appearances Locations To be added Events To be added Items *Captain America's Shield *Captain America's Uniform *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm *Infinity Stones *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI *War Machine Armor: Mark IIIhttp://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=125686 *Ant-Man Suit *EXO-7 Falcon *Redwing Drone *Black Widow's Batons *Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow Vehicles To be added Organizations *Avengers *CIA *FBI Mentioned *Sarah Rogers Production In January 2014, Variety reported that Anthony and Joe Russo would return to direct a third Captain America installment with Chris Evans returning as Captain America and Kevin Feige returning to produce.‘Captain America 3′ Takes Shape at Marvel (EXCLUSIVE) The Russo brothers have been confirmed to direct the third film and are working with the film's writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely for the film's storyDirectors Joe & Anthony Russo Confirm They’ll Direct CAPTAIN AMERICA 3; Say They’re Breaking the Story Now with Screenwriters Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely, citing that it will be the "wrap-up" of the Steve Rogers storyline.Russo Brothers say Captain America 3 will wrap up Steve Rogers storyline It is confirmed that the film will be released on May 6, 2016. On October 14th, 2014, it was reported that Marvel Studios and Robert Downey, Jr. were negotiating a major appearance as Iron Man in Captain America 3.Robert Downey Jr. to Join ‘Captain America 3′ (EXCLUSIVE) On October 28th, 2014, Robert Downey, Jr. was confirmed to appear, while Chadwick Boseman was confirmed to appear as Black Panther, and the official title for the film was revealed, all at the Marvel live event in . On January 26th, 2015, a casting call announced that Daniel Brühl will portray Baron Zemo, though Marvel Studios had not yet officially confirmed the information.[http://www.moviecastingcall.org/2015/01/captain-america-civil-war-casting-calls.html Captain America: Civil War Casting Calls] On February 10th, 2015, Sony Pictures and Marvel came to an agreement that has allowed Spider-Man to appear in Captain America: Civil War. Filming began in April, 2015No Hydra Or S.H.I.E.L.D. In Season One Of AGENT CARTER; Will Feature One Major Marvel Villain and concluded on August 21, 2015.CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR Wraps; Ant-Man & War Machine Spotted On Set w/ Cap & Iron Man Videos Interviews Chris_Evans_Ponders_Spider-Man_in_Civil_War_Plus_Hemsworth_Chooses_Team_Cap_Vs._Team_Iron_Man Marvel%27s_Civil_War_Robert_Downey_Jr._%26_Chris_Evans_on_What_Drives_Cap_and_Iron_Man_Apart Reference External Links * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Upcoming Movies